Trip to Olympus: Chapter 9
Wow, finally! I actually have the next chapter written! I took me two weeks to write something that should've taken a hour. I would have finished it earlier, but I had homework and a small writer's block. Anyways, I know that this chapter is short, but it's important and needs to be that way. Hope you all enjoy it! Chapter 9: I Recieve a Task Well, let me just say that getting claimed by Poseidon wasn’t as exciting as it may sound. Sure, it was pretty cool, but it was also a tad awkward having just about the whole camp practically bowing down to me. I’m not someone who wants that sort of attention. I really hoped that people wouldn’t start doing that every time they saw me. Celestina sent a camper to go tell Chiron what happened and that I had been claimed, and I was officially put into cabin three. I had already seen the cabins earlier that day, so I didn’t have any trouble finding the cabin. I walked over to it, entered, and plopped myself down on the nearest bunk. I hadn’t even realized that I was so tired until I fell asleep. The only thing that I noticed about the cabin was the smell of the sea. That night I had a dream. I was in a place that I recognized almost instantly even though I had only been there once before. It was the coral city from my fourth grade incident. Suddenly, the event was clear to me as to how it happened. I was the daughter of Poseidon. He had brought me here when I was ten. I knew that there was a reason that my dad showed me this place so long ago, but I didn’t know the reason yet. Then the scene shifted to a place that I knew almost better than any other place in the world: the woods behind my neighborhood in Ohio. I was standing by the creek in the woods. The trees were all a lush green. The creek was gurgling softly. I wished I was actually there at the moment. My dream self’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice. “You have always been very close to me, my dear. You never knew it, but you were. I know how much you love this place. If you wish to keep it safe, then you must help me,” the voice said. It sounded like a woman’s voice. I looked around. There was no one there. “What do you want from me?” I asked. “You must come to this very place. You must help one of my children,” the voice answered. “Why me? Why not someone else?” I asked. “You are a very special girl, my dear. You are the only one who can do this,” the voice replied. Great, I thought, just great. “You do not need to do this task right away. I will tell you when it is time,” the voice said, “You may leave now.” The scene faded and I woke up. The whole day was normal. Well, as normal as you can get at a camp for demigods. I didn’t tell anyone about my dream. It didn’t really seem important. I went through all of the activities. I was glad that I wasn’t attacked by any monsters. It made the day a whole lot easier. When there was some free time, Austin and I went to the sword arena. I walked in and was immediately knocked by a large, furry, black mass. At first I thought I was being attacked again and that I was going to die, but then the thing started licking me. I could hear Austin laughing off to the side. “Will you stop laughing and get this thing off me?” I called. “Mrs. O’Leary, off,” he told the thing. It moved and I could finally see again. I got up off the ground. In front of me was the largest dog I had ever seen. It had to be at least the size of a pick-up truck. “That is one big dog,” I said. Austin laughed. “Mrs. O’Leary is a hellhound. Same as the thing that attacked you last night. The difference is Mrs. O’Leary is the world’s only friendly hellhound,” Austin told me. “Does she jump on top of everybody?” I asked. “Yeah, pretty much. She probably smelled the sea on you though and thought you were Percy,” he replied. “Who’s Percy?” I asked. Wow, I thought, I’ve never asked so many questions in my life. “You’ll meet him later,” he answered, “So do you want to practice or do you want to spend the whole time asking questions?” “Let’s practice,” I replied. Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Trip to Olympus Category:Chapter Page Category:Daughter of Poseidon118